Jade Shapeshifting Adventures
by I Hate Snatch Steal
Summary: *One Shot* Jackie tells Jade that she can't use the talismans to follow him on an adventure but Jade finds a loophole. This story is a pseudo crossover.


Jade Chan sat on her bed and sighed. Jackie might have really prevented her from following him on an adventure this time. She replayed the conversation in her head:

Jackie had been about to leave the shop when she'd asked, "Where you going Jackie?" Jackie had replied, "I'm going to an archeologist's conference. It'd be boring for you." She'd replied, "Does that mean you're trying to go into space without me again?" Jackie face-palmed then he became sterner and said, "Where I'm going is too dangerous for you. Captain Black is coming to watch you while I'm away and if you try to use the Talismans to follow me again your grounded for a month. Is that clear?" Jade had sighed and said, "Yes Uncle Jackie."

Jade figured she'd go play some video games in the TV room to try and get her mind off her bad mood. However she couldn't figure out what game to play. She looked through the cabinet muttering things like: "Pokémon coliseum? Maybe later" and "Justice League Unlimited volume 1? That's not a game, how'd it get here?" Finally she found and unopened copy of "Sonic and the Secret Rings" at the bottom of the pile. Jade didn't dislike Sonic games: the reason she'd never opened this game was when she'd received it Jackie had told her "Now you can have all the adventures you want without worrying me." Jade hadn't wanted to even look at it ever since. She'd heard that the game was about Sonic and a genie of the ring who's magic was different and inferior to that of the game's villain and... Jade stopped. Jackie had said she couldn't use the talismans to follow him but talismans aren't the only magic around. Jade realized this and laughed at the irony of how she'd come to think of it.

Jade ran over to Uncle's study. She started looking at the various spell books. Eventually she saw a sapphire colored tome that had "Ultimate spells for ultimate mages" written on it in Chinese. Jade recalled that Jackie had retrieved the book from an ancient temple while she was in school. She got the book off the shelf and it fell open to a random page. The text seemed difficult to make out so Jade blinked, and suddenly the text was clearly written and in English too. Jade read aloud "This spell will change you into various beings of power", it sounded like the right spell, so she eagerly started preparing the ingredients.

A few minutes later Jade had a pot of spell ingredients boiling on the stove. The book mentioned heating with a fire but said any fire would do. "Now I just need the last ingredient: blood of the person who you wish to enchant." Jade said to herself. She pricked her finger with a kitchen knife and let a drop fall into the pot. A burst of colored smoke shot out of the pot and enveloped Jade. She felt her body start to change. Her ears seemed to move on top of her head and expand and her tailbone felt like it was growing as well. After the smoke cleared, Jade walked over to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the window and gasped. Staring back at her was almost Tails. The only differences being slightly pinker fur and a utility belt that looked like it could have belonged to batman, if not for the fact that it was silver colored. She figured that the spell must have turned into Tails except for gender. After inspecting herself and moving her tails a bit Jade smiled and said, "Might as well call myself Jade the Fox". Silently she added, "I like it". Then her thoughts turned to how to follow Jackie. Section 13 must know where Jackie is headed she thought; now I just need to hack into their mainframe and I'll know too. Jade stopped for a second: where had that come from. Then she realized, "Female version of the smartest fox on Mobius duh!" Jade pulled a handheld computer out of her utility belt and started working.

Jade quickly found out that Jackie was headed to a forested area a few hours' drive from San Francisco. After memorizing the location on the map she had a few minutes before she needed to leave, given her running/flying speed so she messed around on the computer for a bit. Finally Jade left the shop via the front door a few minutes before captain black arrived. After leaving the city limits, Jade spun her tails and accelerated. After a short but enjoyable run she quickly found the area she was looking for and flew in via her tails. She'd read in section 13's top secret files that Valmont had been spotted in the area. "Now to find Jackie" she thought to herself.

Jackie walked through the forest with Uncle and Toru not far behind. Uncle seemed uneasy and when Jackie had asked him about it he said that he could feel dark chi magic nearby. Toru deduced that some artifact Shedu wanted must be hidden nearby given what they knew already. Jackie raised his hand in a halt gesture and said, "We should spit up, we'll find whatever we're after faster if I go one way and you two go another." Toru replied "A wise plan" and they went separate ways. A few minutes later Jackie noticed that the plant life at his current position seemed to be lessening in vitality compared to the other parts of the forest. Then he heard a strange noise, like a small propeller but without the accompanying sound of an engine. Jackie looked around but the noise had already stopped. Suddenly his cellphone rang. Jackie jumped, and then quickly answered, "Hello?" On the other end, Captain Black said, "Jackie, we've searched the whole shop and can't find Jade." Jackie replied, "Are the Talismans still in the vault?" Captain black replied, "To the best of our knowledge yes" Jackie frowned "She couldn't have stowed away in a suitcase because we didn't bring one..." he started mumbling thinking through various ways Jade could have come with or followed him until a familiar voice above and in front of him said "Hey Jackie!"

Jackie looked up and saw a two tailed anthropomorphic fox land in front of him. He Exclaimed "Ah!" and jumped back, then he noticed what the fox had said, and that the voice seemed familiar. Tentatively he said, "Jade?" Jade replied, "Yes Uncle Jackie?" Jackie became stern and said, "I told you not to follow me." Jade replied, "Nuh-uh, you said I couldn't use the talismans to follow you, so I cast my own spell." Jackie replied, "You used Uncle's spell books without permission, which means you're grounded for…" he stopped when Jade's ears turned to focus on a sound off in the distance and she held a hand to her muzzle for silence." Jade whispered, "Hide" and spun her tails.

Jackie's mouth dropped open as Jade flew onto a tree branch. He took cover behind a large tree and after a moment he heard voices nearby. "Are you sure the key of the demon sorcerers is in this forest Shendu?" The voice sounded like Valmont, and he sounded annoyed. "Yeah, we've been walking for ages" one of Valmont's lackeys replied. Valmont replied but this time he sounded like Shendu was speaking through him, "The key of the demon sorcerers possesses the power to unseal one of the demon portals. Naturally it's worth a little hike, wouldn't you agree?" the last part seemed more like a threat than a question. Jackie noticed Jade about to jump down and surprise the group, so he whispered, "Not yet" and Jade returned to her hiding place.

Once the enemies were clear, Jackie came out from behind the tree. Jade flew down and said, "Why didn't we jump'em Jackie?" Jackie replied, "It would have been too dangerous, I'm going to call Uncle and we'll make a plan," Jackie's tone became sterner and he said, "and I want you to stay in the treetops until we're done." Jade replied, "Aww" A few minutes later Jackie had met up with Uncle and Toru and they'd decided the best plan was to ambush Valmont before he could find the key. The three of them set off, unaware that a certain two-tailed fox girl was following them.

Valmont came into a small clearing that looked like it had the life sucked out of it and Shendu announced; "At last, the key is ours" as he eyed an altar in the center of the clearing. On top of the altar was a demonic looking key. However a dead tree suddenly fell in between him and the center of the clearing. Valmont turned and saw that Toru had pushed the tree over. "Get Him!" he commanded and his lackeys advanced on Toru, only to be intercepted by Jackie. The fight seemed to be going like it usually does, but Shendu wasn't going to let a chance like this go to waste and had prepared accordingly. He pulled out a small vial full of purple powder and chanted a spell before throwing the vial at Jackie and Toru. The vial exploded and the powder settled on them leaving them paralyzed from the neck down. Uncle had just arrived and began chanting a spell, but stopped when one of Valmont's lackeys stole the salamander he was using to cast the spell. "Perhaps you're not as useless of an ally as I thought." Shendu said to Valmont, who looked insulted once he got control of his face back.

Valmont started to walk over and grab the key but changed his mind, Shedu spoke through him again and said "First, some payback" and advanced on Jackie. Jade saw all of this from the top of a nearby tree and knew what to do. She spun her tails, accelerated, and smacked Valmont with a powerful tail swipe which sent him flying. Next she started attacking Valmont's lackeys. She dispatched the first two with ease but the third was trying to use Uncle as a shield so it was harder. Finally Jade got a hit an and the third lackey crumpled to the ground. "What in the name of the Demon Sorcerers?" Shendu said as he watched the fight unfold. Valmoent recovered quickly and ran for the altar. Shendu realized that with one teleport spell and he'd be able to escape and use the key to unseal a demon portal. However Jade noticed and threw a dummy ring bomb at the altar. Valmont was thrown back by the explosion and tried to grab one of the resulting rings but it disappeared in his hand. Shendu took control and looked at the ruins of the altar, and was surprised to see shattered stone and a small amount twisted metal instead of a key. "ARGH!" He growled and disappeared with his lackeys in a veil of smoke. After the smoke cleared Jade walked over to see if everyone was alright but was startled by a cry of "Back! Foul fox demon!" from Uncle.

A few minutes later after Uncle had calmed down and Jackie and Toru had been UN-paralized, The group was walking back through the forest Jackie told Jade, "Thank you". Jade replied, "Does that mean you'll let me go on your missions now?" Jackie wished he could have taken it back and said "No, they are too dangerous for you". Jade noticed and said, "But I'm way more useful now. I can run faster then a car on the superhighway, I can fly, I have this belt full of gadgets" She stopped upon seeing Jackie's worried look. "Is there anything else really we should know?" Jackie asked sternly "Uhhh..." Jade started to say.

Meanwhile, at Uncle's Shop, Captain Black was on the phone , "Are you telling me that someone hacked into section 13 and your only evidence is that they changed everyone's desktop wallpaper?"

The group drove home with everyone else enduring Jade constantly complaining that she wanted to fly herself home instead. After a forced apology to captain black, Jade sat on her bed and sighed. Uncle had just started researching an antidote. "It was fun while it lasted", she though to herself. A few hours later, a loud "Aeyahh!" resounded across the block. Jackie came running into the room and said "What is it Uncle, can you not change Jade back?!" Uncle replied, "Ultimate Mage's spell cannot be dispelled, only suppressed, but the effects may return at any time."


End file.
